Gohan Unleashed
by Justanius
Summary: Takes place during the Buu Saga beginning when Videl fights Spopovich. Will Gohan be able to reign in his emotions? Find out in Gohan Unleashed!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. All DB, DBZ, DBGT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Akira Toriyama.

Hi! This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. I decided to write about what would happen if Gohan snapped worse that what was at the World Martial Arts Tournament when Videl was fighting Spopovich and what future awaits for the Z fighters in the Buu Saga! Please review.

The fight between Videl and Spopovich just started. It had been a weird day thus far. Krillin won his first match against the giant tan oaf, but the really weird part came when Piccolo forfeited against Shin. 'Just what in the fresh hell is going on?!' Gohan thought. He shook his head to clear his mind as Videl entered the ring. Cheers erupted throughout the cloud for the daughter of the bumbling idiot known as Mark "Hercule" Satan. Gohan, Goku and the others couldn't help but chuckle from the irony of it all. Vegeta most of all. "So Kakabrat finally found a mate and it just so happens to be the daughter of Numbnuts Satan..." He smirked. Gohan shot him a glare that would send any normal person running for the hills. "Relax, Gohan, I'm just giving you shit. What's got you worked up today anyways?" Vegeta spoke. "I honestly don't know " replied Gohan. "It's as if I can't keep my thoughts together and this match between Videl and Spopovich has me spooked..". Vegeta thought for a moment before his eyes lifted up and a grin spread across his face. "You love her don't you?" asked Vegeta. "I do very much, but what does that have to do with this?" "Use your head Kakabrat. When Saiyans chose a mate, it's for life. If this match concerns you that much, maybe you should tell her to forfeit." Vegeta chuckled. "I'm sure she can hold her own." Replied Gohan. "She's a hell of a lot stronger than her father. Plus, I taught her to use ki and how to fly. She may not have it all down but it should be more than enough to handle Spopodork." Krillin and Goku laughed at the name Gohan had given Spopovich. Meanwhile towards the back of the fighters area Piccolo was in a daze and was sweating profusely. Shin walked over to him, a slight smile on his face. "Hello Piccolo." He spoke. Piccolo glanced over to him and froze. "Piccolo, I am sorry if I seem to frighten you. That is not my intention. Please forgive me." At that Piccolo eased his stance slightly and responded. "I am sorry if what I may ask is out of line but ar..are you the Grand Kai?" "No, he is not.. A loud and deep voice spoke. It was Kibito. Shin's bodyguard. "He is the SUPREME KAI." He spoke. Emphasizing the last two words. Piccolo was taken aback. "THE SUPREME KAI?!" Easy, Piccolo." Spoke Shin and Kibito at the same time. "We don't want the others to know just yet. We have no cruel intentions however, we believe your world may be in grave danger. Back towards the front of the fighters area, Gohan, Goku and the others started watching Videl's match. Videl jumped and started throwing punches at Spopovich. A right jab caught him across his cheek cutting it open. She took the advantage of him being stunned and threw punch after punch into his exposed midsection followed by a flying kick to his chest which sent him sprawling across the arena ring. "That a girl!" Cheered Gohan, Goku and Krillin. Vegeta was almost in shock. "Your girlfriend is actually more skilled than her father." He spoke quietly. Spopovich stood and grinned maliciously towards Videl and licked his lips. Gohan caught sight of it and Goku could feel his ki start to fluctuate. "Gohan, are you okay son?" He spoke. "I'm okay dad, I just find that disrespectful is all.." Suddenly Spopovich leaped towards Videl and gave her a hard right cross to her chin, slamming her into the arena floor. The Z Fighters stood in shock at the sight. "VIDEL!" Gohan shouted. Videl stood up. Practically unphased by the attack. She grinned and spoke. "I hope you know, I'm not one to give up that easy.." She launched an assault on Spopovich that no normal human could have withstood. She launched a kick towards his head and he caught. Next thing Videl knew she was being spun around in the air and sent flying towards the edge of the ring. She boosted her ki and just barely managed to save herself from a ring out. All four Z Fighters watching sweatdropped as they watched in shock and awe. "In..incredible..." Krillin said. Gohan chuckled in amusement at Krillin's shock. Videl stood near the edge of the ring. Sweat starting to pour off of her and she was starting to breathe heavily. 'Time to end this.' She thought to herself. She ran and jumped seven feet into the air and launched a kick at Spopovich. What happened next caused everyone who saw it to cringe. Some people vomited at the sight. Spopovich's head was spun completely around at an odd angle. Videl watched on in horror at what her attack had done...

That's chapter one! I know, cliffhanger boooo lol. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Horror Continues

Erasa and Sharpner stood with their mouths agape at what had just transpired. Sharpner slowly started to speak. "I knew Videl was strong, but I didn't think she would actually kill someone. But I don't think it was on purpose.." Erasa had tears in her eyes. "I can't watch this Sharpy, I just can't!" She started uncontrollably sobbing and shaking in disbelief. Sharpner wrapped his arms around her and began to comfort her. Meanwhile in the fighters area Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Krillin stood transfixed and in shock at the spectical before them. 18 casually walked up and inquired what went down. Krillin explained everything to her and she went wide eyed and sweatdropped. "She broke his neck?!" 18 said. "That's about the gist of it.." said Goku. Gohan knew she didn't mean to do it on purpose and was getting agitated thinking that everyone was against his girlfriend. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled. "I'm sick of everyone thinking she did it on purpose!" He had tears in his eyes. Goku walked over to him and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "No one is saying that, son. I promise you that." Gohan looked at his father and smiled slightly. "Thanks, dad. I've missed you optimistic attitude." Goku rubbed the back of his neck and giggled. His usual cheery self. Suddenly gasps were heard as the crowd watched in shock as Spopovich started standing up. The Z Fighters watched in horror as he started twisting his head back into it's original position. Everyone could hear the bones popping and crunching back into their original forms. "H..how in the fuck did he do that?!" Yelled Krillin. Goku had the look of absolute seriousness on his face. "Videl should quit this match now." He spoke. Everyone looked at him confusingly. "What's up?" Asked Vegeta. "Look at the M tattooed on his forehead. It's glowing purple. I don't know what's going on or how Spopovich got this powerful, but it's certainly not normal." Said Goku. All of a sudden Spopovich lurched at Videl and kicked her a solid fifteen feet into the air. Videl screamed in shock and pain as she was sent flying. She tried to use her ki to float but it was of no use. Spopovich leaped up and grabbed her by the hair. They floated there a moment until Spopovich broke her nose with a jab right between her eyes. Blood was spurting out and she tried to scream but coughed on the blood. Spopovich grinned maliciously and tossed her onto the arena floor. She hit the floor with a sickening crunch and she landed on her left arm, breaking it. "VIDEL! NOOO!" Screamed Gohan. Vegeta watched in shock which was unusual for him. Of course he was used to seeing some pretty brutal stuff, but not like this. This was pure, unadulterated evil. "I think I'm going to be sick." Said Krillin. Breaking what silence was there. Spopovich landed next to Videl and lifted his leg. He started laughing manically. "This is where you die!" He said to Videl. He placed his large foot on Videl's head and started applying a ton of pressure. Videl couldn't help but scream as it felt like her head was going to pop. Back in the fighters area the ground started to shake violently. Gohan stood there with his arms to his side. Electricity arching all around him. In a flash he turned into his Super Saiyan 2 form but something was different. His power was much much higher than when he fought Cell. Despite him not training as much during the seven year gap. "GOHAN! YOU HAVE TO SETTLE DOWN SON!" Goku yelled above all the noise. "FUCK THAT! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH VIDEL SUFFER TO THIS BASTARD. HIS DEATH HAS COME!" Goku, Krillin , 18 and Vegeta looked on in awe at Gohan's amazing jump in power. Piccolo, Shin and Kibito ran to the front of the fighter's area and gasped out loud. "WHAT THE HELL?!" They all yelled at the same time as they saw Gohan.

That's chapter two! I know, another cliffhanger lol. Next chapter things will really heat up as Gohan confronts Spopovich!. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Reckoning

Gohan flew at Spopovich as Goku tried to stop him. "Let him go, he needs this." Said Vegeta. "What do you mean?" Asked a confused Goku. "It's a part of how Saiyan heritage. Male teen Saiyans have trouble controlling their emotions during these years. It calms down around year seventeen. Him behind half human is probably making it a bit worse." Vegeta mused. He remembered going through it much like Gohan was now. "You mean to tell me we have to put up with this for a whole other year?!" Squeaked Krillin. Vegeta remained silent. A large cracking sound was heard as Gohan slugged Spopovich in the mouth. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" No one had ever seen Gohan so angry before. Least of all Videl. "Go..Gohan.." She slightly whimpered. Spopovich got up slowly, still smirking. Goku used instant transmission and appeared in the ring. "I will take her to the infirmary and the go to Korin's for some senzu beans." Thanks, dad. I will take care of this monster myself." Goku smiled and picked up Videl. Careful not to injure her any further. Gohan glared at Spopovich. "You actually think you can beat me?" Laughed Spopovich. "You're just a scrawny little twig." He laughed louder and grinned. Before he could react, Gohan launched a ki laced first into Spopovich's gut causing him to spit blood and saliva. Gohan then grabbed his arm and spun it at an unnatural angle. Spopovich cried out in agony as his right arm hung limply by his side. Bend almost completely the other way. "WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK FUCK!" Yelled Spopovich and launched his left arm towards Gohan. It impacted see square between Gohan's eyes and he didn't even flinch. Spopovich looked at his wide eyed in horror as he now knew he was thoroughly and royally screwed. Gohan took a few steps back and put his hands to his side in the famous family stance. "What's he doing?!" Krillin and Piccolo almost yelled together. "He's finishing this fight.." Vegeta said calmly. Shin and Kibito exchanged worried glances. Spopovich could only look on in horror as Gohan's ki climbed to unimaginable levels. Gohan gritted his teeth as the power flowing through his body felt almost overwhelming. KA...ME... His body tightened up a bit. HA...ME... The entire arena watched in awe as this new "golden fighter" laid the beat down on Spopovich. "That guy looks really familiar.." Erasa spoke. "Yeah he really does!" Yelled Sharpener. Their classmate who was sitting with then suddenly jumped up and said "That's Gohan!" "No freaking way!" Exclaimed Erasa and Sharpener together. Just then they noticed Gohan's hands glowing blue. Suddenly Gohan's hands burst forward. HAAAAAAAAAA! Gohan unleashed the full power of his Kamehameha wave, hitting Spopovich dead on. Spopovich screamed in agony and pain as the brutal wave destroyed every fiber of his being. Gohan then sent wave up and over the crowd, finally disinegrating into space. Gohan breathed heavily. His ki still flucuating wildly. Vegeta looked concerned."Why hasn't he dropped out of super Saiyan yet? The battle is over." Slowly Vegeta flew to Gohan as not to spooked the hybrid. "Go...Gohan. You have to drop out of super Saiyan." Gohan looked at Vegeta with big worried eyes. "I'm trying and I can't for some reason.." Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head as Gohan turned around. There sticking out of his lower back was a golden tail. Vegeta was about to say something when in the blink of an eye, Gohan lost conscienceness. Meanwhile Goku got a hold of some senzu beans and zipped in on Videl. He managed to get in while her father was busy with reporters. "Hi Goku." Said Videl. "Is Gohan okay? Did he beat Spopovich?" Goku frowned. "I won't lie to you, Videl. He killed him." Said Goku. Videl's eyes went wide and she went into shock. Goku quickly gave her the senzu which calmed and healed her. "I have a feeling this isn't over not by a longshot." Goku said quietly. Not to anyone in particular..

That's chapter three! Things are really getting interesting!


End file.
